Totally Spies episode 179 the Greatest Plant Tamer
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are split into teams of 2 Clover and Alex are to interrogate the Junglelove Couple and Sam and Victor to find out where there children are. It turns out that they want their kids to steal something from Violet Vanderfleet so they can use it to turn this son into the Greatest Plant Tamer of all times. In the subplot Victor becomes greater with his plant powers.


Totally spies episode 179 The Greatest Plant Tamer

FADE IN

INT. VICTOR'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM NIGHT TIME

In Victor's house 2 shadowy figures 1 tall 1 short break into the house. They enter through the window and go through the great room.

SHADOWY FIGURE 1

Skippy this isn't a good idea.

SHADOWY FIGURE 2

Are you serious Poppy this is the only way to break mom and dad out from prison and now let's search for the door way to the laboratory?

They walk through the great room and turn a corner. They came into another room and see a big green metal door.

SHADOWY FIGURE 2

Good now let's break the code and get what we came for.

Suddenly a spotlight shines down onto both of them reveling they are SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE 16 years old curly hair green hair, handsome Jamaican cocky and a loud mouth. And POPPY JUNGELOVE 7 years old short brown hair, blue eyes, cute, smart, and kind-hearted.

JERRY

World Organization of Human protection we have you surrounded.

Jerry and the other WOOHP agents appeared out from the ceiling and surrounds them. Skippy throws a smoke bomb onto the floor making green smoke come out from the bomb covering the entire room.

JERRY

Oh my.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Skippy please go I will handle this.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

I hope we know what you're doing.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Of course I am.

Skippy ran out from the smoke. As the smoke cleared Poppy was the only one here.

JERRY

Oh my

Poppy Junglelove looked scared.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING CENTER THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the WOOHP training center Victor is wearing his spy uniform is doing his plant manipulation training with the Spies wearing their spy uniforms on the sidelines.

SAM

Alright Victor let's see what you got.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

CLOVER

Ready begin.

8 targets appeared out from the floor. Victor took out his vines and whip them right at the targets destroying every one of them.

ALEX

Vine wipe attack check.

Victor leaped into the air and swing around the training center.

SAM

Vine swinging check.

Victor placed his hands onto a Russian to English dictionary and absorb the knowledge from it into his body.

SAM

Now say something in Russian

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(Russian subtitle)

Hello my name is Victor Vanderfleet what a lovely day it is today.

CLOVER

Knowledge absorption check.

SAM

Now let's check how strong your plant powers are.

A stack of logs appeared out from the floor and Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the logs up into the air.

ALEX

Good now levitate the furniture in the air.

Victor placed the logs back onto the floor. Victor levitate the furniture up into the air.

ALEX

Wood levitation check.

A giant block of concrete appear up through the floor. Victor's right fist glowed green and throws a punch at the block breaking it into pieces.

CLOVER

Vitim C energy transfer check.

Victor then uses his plant manipulation powers to shrink down a potted tree down to the size of a tooth pick.

ALEX

Plant shrinkage check.

Victor grow the tree up to 100 feet.

CLOVER

Plant growth check.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Hyperighty- Destructo out from his hands. The plant exploded. As the smoke cleared and Victor was unharmed. The Spies spy uniforms are all ripped due to the exposition.

SAM

You like that plant of yours right.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally because I can see you girls in your rip uniforms/

The Spies and Victor laugh.

SAM

Plant hyper growth check.

The Spies transform into fresh new spy uniforms.

JERRY (O.S)

I don't think that plant is such a good idea.

Jerry came through the smoke where his suit is ripped and reveling his boxers. The Spies and Victor laugh. Jerry transform into a new suit.

JERRY

Anyway I hope your training was exhalent but we have to go important matters right now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why what's going on?

JERRY

You remember the last time you took on the Junglelove couple and it turned out they have kids.

CLOVER

Totally we took them down but Victor did most of the work.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

You hurt my mommy and daddy.

Poppy Junglelove appear from behind Jerry.

ALEX

Awww what a cute little girl you are.

JERRY

Girls, Victor this is Poppy Junglelove the daughter of Spike and Shelly Junglelove.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Did you hurt my mommy and daddy?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I didn't hurt your mom but I did hurt your dad.

SAM

He didn't mean it.

ALEX

Totally he just knocked out his dad for a little bit.

JERRY

Now, now focus now, I need 2 of your to interrogate the Junglelove parents and the other 2 to find Poppy's brother Skippy.

CLOVER

Did you remember the last time you see your brother?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Yes he left when we broke into a lady's house.

ALEX

And which house was it?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

A lady named Victor Vanderfleet

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What that's my house why did you break into my house?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

To get something for Skippy and my parents.

SAM

Poppy… you are a good girl but your parents are brother aren't… so stay here with us.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

OK.

SAM

Me and Victor shall go to his house while you 2 stay here to interrogate Poppy's parents to know where her brother is.

JERRY

Good idea, but you need gadgets for that mission.

Jerry snap his fingers and a table of the gadgets came up from the floor.

JERRY

You'll need the Lie Detector Bracelet, the Heat Ray Sensor Sunglasses, the Buzz Saw Wristwatch, the web sling ring and the Chainsaw Transforming Purse and for you Victor you'll have the Tracking Stickers and the Hurricane Propeller Hat.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Good luck finding my brother.

SAM

We will find your brother.

ALEX

And throw him in jail along with your mom and dad. What is that too far?

CLOVER

Totally.

Jerry snap his fingers and Sam and Victor WOOHP down the hole in the floor.

CUT TO

INTEROGATION ROOM LATER

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

Why is it dark in here?

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE (V.O)

I don't know, first we are WOOHPed now we are in a dark room.

CLOVER (V.O)

That's right.

ALEX (V.O)

And we need to have a talk with you.

The lights turned on in the room and Alex and Clover appear behind them.

CLOVER

Did you know how to interrogate baddies before?

ALEX

Nope but I learned something from a movie.

Alex throws Spike off from his seat and throws him against the wall.

ALEX

(to Spike)

Tell us why are your children at Violet Vanderfleet's house?

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

What is she doing?

CLOVER

I think she is interrogating your husband.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Is this some type of good cop bad cop routine?

CLOVER

Looks that way.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Just tell us if you have one of our kids then we will tell you.

ALEX

Just tell us why is your kids at our friends mother's house.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Oh never just tell us if you have one of our children and then we will tell you.

Suddenly Poppy came into the interrogation room and came up to hug her mother.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Mommy, Mommy.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Oh Poppy did they hurt you?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Nope.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

How dare you hurt my daughter?

The Lie Detector Bracelet buzzes.

ALEX

You're lying.

CLOVER

Hello we didn't put a hand on her.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Mommy please stop making thing up that aren't true.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Anyway we still won't tell you about our plan.

The lie detector bracelet buzzes.

CLOVER

You're still lying.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Mommy and Daddy wants us to steal Ms. Vanderfleet's most powerful plant that she ever made.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Poppy how dare you.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Sorry but I want to tell the truth.

ALEX

Kids what are you going to do with them.

JERRY

(into his communicator)

Sam, Victor are you are Victor's house?

SAM(V.O)

Of course we are.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

We are at the door to my mom's laboratory.

CLOVER

I didn't knew that Victor has a lab in her house.

Alex bang Spike's head against the wall.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

What was that for?

ALEX

Just that us goodies got there first.

CUT TO

INT. VICTOR VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE MIAMI GREAT ROOM DAYTIME

Sam and Victor are up at the door where they are trying to crack the code.

SAM

Alright this is difficult I had tried everyone password that your mom is formula about but nothings working.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's because she puts in 2 passwords and the first one is my full name.

Victor started to type on the keypad.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

V-I-C-T-O-R V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-O V-A-N-D-E-R-F-L-E-E-T and the second password is my birthday 05-19-2003.

The green door to Violet's laboratory opened.

SAM

(to Victor)

Your middle name is Valentino that is so cute.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What is nice middle name for me?

SAM

Well at least we know what year you were born.

CU TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S LABORATORY

Sam and Victor walk down stairs to Victor's mother's laboratory.

SAM

Wow your mother has a lot of pretty plants.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom can be creative when it comes to plant life.

SAM

I wonder what Poppy's brother wants for his parents?

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE (O.S)

It's not what they want is what I want for them.

Sam and Victor got scared and Skippy appeared out from nowhere.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You must be Skippy I take it. How did you get in here?

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

I used my invisibility to wait for you until you open the door for me.

SAM

What do you want from Violet?

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

A powerful weapon that she made to increase plant lifes' powers by 100% and I want it to fulfill my parents' dream for me to become the world's greatest plant tamer.

SAM

Now I see you have plant powers also.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Of course I do and my plant powers gives me invisibility, grow plants out from the ground rapidly, I can also fire acid from my hands and turn plants into living beings.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry pal but you're not the only one who has plant powers, I do too.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the dead plants out from the glass case from behind him and throws it right at Skippy. Skippy uses his plant manipulation powers to push back the dead plant right at Sam wrapping her in the dead plant.

SAM

Alright this is totally grouse what was this a corn stalk or a rose bush.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Both.

Skippy fires razor sharp leaves right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to reflect the attack right at Skippy. Skippy throws the razor sharp leaves up into the ceiling. Victor throws a flying jump kick right at Skippy. Skippy dodges the kick and throws a counter kick right back at Victor. Skippy fired acid right at Victor hitting him in the face. Victor got his by the acid but it didn't burn his face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nice power but my plant power make me acid proof so I am now effected by acid.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Expect your friend over there.

Skippy fires acid from his hands right at Sam. Sam broke free from the plant around her with the Buzz Saw Wrist Watch and dodges the acid fire. Skippy turned invisible and throws a kick at Victor. Victor dodges the invisible kick and throws a counter kick at Skippy but Skippy dodges the kick.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE (O.S)

Miss me kid.

Sam puts on the Heat Senor Sunglasses to find Skippy.

SAM'S P.O.V HEAT SENOR SUNGLASSES

Sam sees Skippy behind Victor.

RETURN TO SCENE

SAM

Victor he is right behind you.

Victor throws a back kick at Skippy knocking him onto the ground making him visible again.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Lucky shot but you won't get me from freeing my family for long.

Skippy sprays out gas out from his hands spreading the entire laboratory with gas. Skippy break down the glass case on the left and took a bright yellow seed. Victor activates the Hurricane Propeller Hat and blows the gas out from the laboratory. Skippy leaped through the open window. Victor throws a tracking sticker on him as Skippy leaps through the window.

SAM

He got away.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not for long I put a tracking sticker on him.

(looking at his communicator)

And by the looks of it he is heading back to WOOHP

SAM

Wow that is one fast kid. Come on we got to follow him and call the others.

Sam and Victor ran out from the laboratory.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP INTEROGATION ROOM LATER

JERRY

So that is what is your plan is break into Ms. Vanderfleet's house and get something totally dangerous.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Of course it is.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

And as soon as our son gets here he will show you the meaning of revenge.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Please stop this now I don't like this at all.

Poppy started to cry. Alex kneeled down and hugged Poppy.

ALEX

Oh sorry you have to see this Poppy.

Shelly yanked Poppy out from Alex's hands and hugged Poppy.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

How dare you hugged my daughter?

Suddenly the room started to shake.

CLOVER

What's happening?

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

He's here.

Suddenly vines popped out from the floor and wrap around Alex, Clover and Jerry.

JERRY

Oh my.

Skippy kicked down the door to the interrogation room and walked into it with his skin glowing yellow. Shelly and Spike came up to Skippy and hugged him.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

Great work on getting the weapon son.

SHELLY JUNGLELOVE

Skippy you're glowing.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

I ate the plant weapon before I got here.

SPIKE JUNGLELOVE

(happy)

That's my boy.

Sam and Victor arrived into the interrogation room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is now.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

As if you just have to fight for it for me to stop.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Fine but not here, outside.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Yeah might as well.

Skippy fires acid from his hands right at Victor. Victor dodges the acid fire and grabbed onto Skippy. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a flower appear under them. They transport through the flower. Sam fires the Web sling ring right at Shelly and Spike sticking them against the wall.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Sorry mommy and daddy but it's for your own good.

ALEX

That a girl Poppy.

CLOVER

Sammy grab the Chainsaw transforming purse off the ground and free us.

Sam grabbed the Chainsaw Transforming purse and freed Alex, Clover and Jerry from the vines.

SAM

Go now let's see how Victor is doing with Skippy.

JERRY

I'll take the parents back to the containment cells.

CLOVER

Come on Poppy.

Poppy grab Clover's hand and the Spies and she ran out from the interrogation room.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

In the streets of Beverly Hills Skippy throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the punch and throws a vine whip attack right at Skippy. Skippy uses his vines to wrap Victor in his own vines. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to unwrap himself free from his own vines.

Skippy throws a punch at Victor. Victor dodges the punch and throws a counter kick right at Skippy sending him flying and crashing into a tree. Skippy uses his plant manipulation powers to bring the tree to life. The tree charges right at Victor. Victor levitate the living tree into the air and throws it right into a car crashing on top of it causing it to explode.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

You're good for a kid, but not good enough.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to find out.

Skippy fires razor sharp leave right at Victor. Victor uses his vines to pull a giant tree leaf off from a tree and uses it as a shield to reflect the razor sharp leaves off from it. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the tree left right at Skippy knocking him onto the ground. Skippy uses his plant manipulation powers to fire more razor sharp leaves right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the leaves and leaped off from a wall of a building and throws a kick at Skippy hitting him. The Spies and Poppy came out into the streets and watch the action.

ALEX

Go Victor.

CLOVER

You're better then him.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

But not good enough.

Skippy uses his plant manipulation powers to make all of the plants and flowers around him come to life.

SKIPPY JUNGELOVE

(pointed at Victor)

Destroy him.

The living plants all charge at Victor. Victor leaped into the air and uses his plant manipulation powers to push the living plants back at a Skippy. Victor gotten attacked by a living rose that wraps around his neck. Victor pulled the rose off from his neck and throws it onto the ground.

Victor landed down behind Skippy and throws a kick right at him. Skippy turned invisible. Sam toss the Heat Senor Sunglasses at Victor and Victor caught them and put them on. Victor dodges a lot of invisible punches from Skippy and throws a counter punch at him hitting him in the chest. Skippy turned visible again.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

No fare you are wearing those glasses.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Shut up and bring your best.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Fine then.

Skippy molded all of the living plants around him turning him into a plant monster. Poppy got scared and hugged tightly to Clover.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

That is what I don't like about my brother's plant powers.

CLOVER

(to Poppy)

Don't worry I'm here not your mom but me.

Skippy fires giant coconuts right at Victor. Victor's fists glowed green and punched the incoming giant coconuts smashing them into pieces. Victor uses is plant manipulation powers to grown the Cannonballist Firarist and fired cannonballs right at Skippy. Skippy gotten hit by the cannonballs and swings his giant vine right at Victor. Victor leaped over the vine and ran on top of it right up to Skippy's head and throws a kick right at him.

Skippy pushed Victor off from his plant monster form and fires thorn and acid right at Victor. Victor dodges all of the acid and thorn fire.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

(ask)

Could we help him?

ALEX

You don't have plant powers and you're a little too young for fighting so let's have Victor fight your brother.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Sounds fare.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to pop out giant roots and vines out from the ground and throws them directly at Skippy. Skippy uses his plant manipulation powers to redirect the plants back at Victor. Victor gotten piled up by the giant roots and vines. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to lift the roots and vines off from him.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright pal time to end this.

Victor's body then turned entirely green. He placed his hands onto the ground in dragon claw form and twirl on the ground. A bud came out from the ground and trap Victor inside of it.

SAM

What's going to happen in there?

ALEX

I don't know but it better be awesome.

Victor break out from the bud with tree branches sticking out from his back, his hair grew longer and has bark for armor and razor sharp claws.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is called my Force of Nature mode, I am it up just right now.

Skippy fires acid right at Victor. Victor uses his Force of Nature form to block the acid attack by using parts of his bark armor as a shield to block the acid attack. Victor fires bark from his hands right at Skippy's monster form hitting him and shredding parts of his plant monster form off from him. Victor leaped right towards Skippy and fires leaves right at Skippy and hitting him all over his body. Victor dived down right towards Skippy and throws a punch right at Skippy hitting him in the face. Victor whip out his vines from his hands and wrap them right around Skippy. Skippy broke free from the vines and throws his vines right art Victor. Victor dodges the vines and fires arrows from the tree branches from his back right at Skippy hitting him and knocking him against a building.

CLOVER

What are you waiting for Victor finish him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'm trying I'm trying.

Skippy wrap vines around Victor and pinned him onto the ground.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Haha with you gone I shall be the only greatest plant tamer.

Victor broke free from the vines and uppercut punches Skippy in the face and levitated him into the air and throws him onto the ground crashing onto it. Victor leaped into the air and fires, leaves, arrows and cannonballs from the tree branches on his back right at Skippy.

Victor transform his right arm armor into a hammer and slams it right down towards Skippy. Skippy blocks the hammer attack and throws Victor onto the ground.

Victor fires leave right into Skippy's face hitting him making Skippy to walk backwards from the leaf attack. Victor fires vines right at Skippy and pulled him down right towards him. Victor throws a jump spin kick right at Skippy hitting him and knocking him against a building.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Give up now and I won't go hard on you.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

You better do what he saids Skippy.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

No I won't.

Skippy wrap large vines around Victor and raised him into the air.

CLOVER

Oh no this isn't good.

ALEX

I know how will we explain this to Violet?

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

Any last words kid?

Suddenly the entire ground started to shake. Buildings around them started to crack under the pressure.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

What's going on?

SAM

I don't know look at Victor.

Victor's body then release green energy around him and his eyes glowed green and he looked angry. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to break free from the vines around him. Suddenly vines covered the entire street and the vines came up right towards Skippy and wrap them around him and pulled him towards Victor.

Skippy looked nerves and Victor came up right towards him. Skippy panic and struggle to break free. Victor place his fist right at Skippy causing energy to come out right from the back of his body. Skippy returned to normal and collapsed onto the ground. Victor returned back to his normal self causing the bark to break off from his body and the branches break off from him and his skin and hair return to normal.

SKIPPY JUNGLELOVE

What did you do to me?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I guess I removed your plant powers.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Wait you can do that?

CLOVER

Looks that way?

SAM

I guess there is more to Victor's plant powers then meets the eye.

ALEX

Say how long did you brother have his plant powers?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

For about 3 years?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I had them for 10 years.

SAM

Apparently due to experience and how many years they have those plant powers, Victor comes out on top.

FADE TO

INT. HALLWAY OF MOUNT WOOHP MOMENTS LATER

The Spies, Victor, Jerry and Poppy Junglelove walk down the hallway in Mount WOOHP.

JERRY

After that great mission of yours, the Jungleloves including Skippy are now back behind bars.

SAM

(to Poppy)

Sorry that you have to see your family locked up like that.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

It's ok I kind of not like what my family has gone through.

CLOVER

What do you mean by that?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

I mean they won't allow me to watch TV or play on the computer.

ALEX

No TV or computer your parents are totally evil.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Now with now family to turn to where would I got to now?

JERRY

Well while your family is locked in jail I arrange for you to stay with the future WOOHP team called the Nexters. With you here you'll be making a lot of memories and meeting new people including my mother.

The sliding door to the great room open and Mrs. Lewis was behind the door.

MRS. LEWIS

Oh hello Jerry, is this our guest?

JERRY

Yes of course this is Poppy Junglelove.

MRS. LEWIS

Oh aren't you a cute little girl.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Thank you I hope there is TV and internet here, I am shoeing to go on there.

Everyone laugh.

The end


End file.
